High Heels and Blushes
by ilovenaley
Summary: AU NH One shot. Haley and Nathan have a chance meeting one evening...


**AN – So here we have my entry into The Den of Pleasure and Hidden Fantasies contest being run by love of escapism and Naley19. Rebecca very kindly asked me to enter and I thought I would get my entry in early, mainly because of how busy I'm going to be in the next few weeks with holidays and work etc. **

**I almost jumped for joy when Rebecca told me that the 4,000 word limit had been lifted, because seriously, how the hell was I going to manage to stick to that? Forget writing the story, sticking to 4,000 words would have been a challenge in itself for me! And I probably would have failed... seriously. Not one of my chapters in either of my stories has been under 4,000 words! So needless to say, I was very excited when she told me there was no word limit on this and as you can see, I've taken full advantage of that..!**

**I am actually quite nervous about posting this because I've never written a one shot before… and take this as a warning to you all, there's lots of swearing in this, cos, well I tend to do that... and sex... so please read ahead with caution.**

**Oh and major shout out to Kelly for looking over this story for me... I wish I could arrange some time like this with James for you to thank you for all your help honey, I really appreciate it!!**

**But anyway, I digress. **

**I hope you all like this one shot (and yeah it's incredibly long for a one shot though not as long as some of my chapters, but close to! However, this is a story written by me... did you really expect this to be short?!). And this is AU – of course, I like making things up way too much for it not to be! So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy the ride..! (ha ha – you'll see why when you read).**

**Oh and updates for Think About Me and Kiss The Rain are coming soon, I promise (I'm halfway through Kiss the Rain as I type)…**

Haley stood patiently in the corridor of the office building where she now worked, waiting for the elevator to arrive. She looked around her new surroundings, smiling to herself in the knowledge that she had finally landed her dream job. She was working as an editor for a small publishing company and even though she had only completed her first day, she knew already that she loved her job. It was late, but that was only because she had gotten caught up while reading a story, and so she really didn't mind the fact that it was now eight o'clock in the evening and the whole building seemed to be empty. The company she worked for rented a tiny corner of one of the floors in what was an extremely large office building; forty seven floors no less, which housed a variety of companies, from publishers to consultancy firms. She glanced up at the sign above the doors, while she wondered when the elevator was going to arrive and tapped her foot against the floor as she continued to wait. She started to think back to the story she had just been reading, wondering if there was any way it could be improved slightly when she heard the noise indicating that the elevator had arrived at her floor.

Nathan tutted to himself when he felt the pace of the elevator slow down. He glanced down at his watch and was surprised, for usually if you left the office at any time after seven you had a free ride right down to the ground floor, especially on a Monday when everyone was too tired or hung over from the weekend to work late. But it was slowing down nonetheless and as he looked over at the panel on the wall, he saw he wasn't even halfway down the damn building yet. He sighed in frustration for he was supposed to have met his friends for some drinks at a local bar half an hour ago, and it looked like he was going to be even later than he already was, as he felt the elevator stop to a halt, and the doors then opened on the thirtieth floor.

The doors opened and Haley saw someone in her peripheral vision inside of the elevator, and raised her head to glance at who was there, finding herself gasping in shock at who she saw standing before realised quickly, thank God, that she was still standing just outside of the elevator with her mouth hanging wide open, and luckily the man in the elevator hadn't turned to look at her yet, so she quickly snapped her mouth shut and rushed inside the elevator, choosing to stand opposite him. She could feel the blush begin to tint her cheeks and she cursed herself, wishing that for once in her life she wouldn't embarrass so God damn easily and looked down at the floor, hoping to hide herself behind her hair.

Nathan rolled his eyes in frustration as the person who called the elevator dawdled about getting inside of the damn thing. He lifted his head and was just about to ask the person whether they were getting in it or not, when he saw that the woman finally moved inside, and he found that he was hit with the scent of the most fucking sexy perfume he had ever smelt in his life as she ushered herself inside, his anger at her dissipating instantly. He watched as the woman chose to stand opposite him. He noticed that she was looking at the floor, but that didn't matter, his eyes roamed over her body instead, which was just phenomenal. She wore an extremely tight fitting black dress, which showed off just enough of her enticing cleavage to get him more than a little bit excited. He allowed his gaze to drift down her taut body, the dress stopped just above her knees and his eyes followed the shapely curve of her legs right down to an incredible pair of red fuck me heels. And he certainly wouldn't have hesitated in fucking her senseless, if she so asked.

It was him. She was sure of it. But was she? Could it be that her eyes were playing yet another trick on her? She quickly chanced a glance up at him, trying not to move her head and again she felt all the air leave her body as her eyes wandered discretely over his face, when she was suddenly met with his piercing blue eyes staring right back at her. _Shit! _She thought to herself as she averted her eyes from him quickly, resuming her gaze on the floor, convinced now that it was indeed him; there was no doubt in her mind. He hadn't changed one fucking bit. He was still mister fucking perfect.

His eyes travelled back up her body and as he reached her face, he caught her sneaking a peek at him, and so he took the opportunity to gaze his eyes over her face, and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his own face when she quickly averted her eyes back down to the floor, an incredible shade of pink was now tinting her cheeks, she was stunning.

The doors to the elevator had since closed and Nathan felt the elevator begin what he hoped would be the final descent, for he really didn't want to share the small space with anyone else but her. He continued to stare at her, but she wasn't looking directly at him, instead she was choosing to gaze at the floor the whole time. He watched as she fiddled with her hands, and he desperately wanted to drop down a little bit so that he could look up and study her face, he hadn't got a good enough look at her before, and he really wanted to run his eyes over her features again. But he didn't, because what kind of a freak would she think he was if he started to do that? He shook his head at himself, chuckling quietly at his pathetic behaviour; it was most unlike him to be this enthralled by a woman he had just met, or saw rather, for he hadn't even uttered a word to her. She was just some woman who worked in his building, only she happened to have the most fucktastic body he'd ever seen…

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _Haley repeated to herself. She prayed that the elevator would just drop them to the ground; she couldn't handle being in such a confined space with him for a second longer. She was playing with her hands, she was so nervous, it was just ridiculous. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her frantically beating heart, but it was no use. Haley James was in an elevator with Nathan Scott. The very same Nathan Scott that she'd had a crush on since the grand old age of twelve. _Fuck me._

Nathan was racking his brain for something to say to this woman, something that didn't sound like he was firstly crazy, and secondly like he was about to slam her up against the glass window of the elevator wall and just take her then and there. Because truthfully, that was all he could think about right now. His gaze wandered over her body again, she was leaning against the very wall he was fantasising about, her legs crossed over to help her balance, and all he could think about was crushing himself against her, grabbing her legs, wrapping them around his waist and having those fucking fuck me heels dig into his ass as he pounded her relentlessly. He licked his lips at the thought of what her body would look like underneath that dress, images of her perfect breasts, her hardened nipples, her flat stomach were running through his mind and he was just completely helpless to stop them, and he didn't want them to stop either. He wanted to find out for himself if she looked as stunning underneath the clothes as she did with them on.

Haley thought she could feel his gaze on her, but she was too embarrassed to even look at him right now, so she forced her eyes to remain focussed on the floor. Besides, there was no way that Nathan Scott was interested in her, that kind of thing just wasn't possible. At least that was what she told herself throughout the whole 4 years of High School. It had been true then and it probably still applied now.

Nathan Scott had been the most popular boy at Tree Hill High School, and Haley James had been a geek. She sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria every single day, together with her small group of friends, usually with her nose in a book, which helped serve as a good item to hide behind as she constantly stole glances over to the middle table in the room. The popular table, the table that Nathan would sit at every day, surrounded by friends and potential girlfriends. And throughout the whole time of High School he had never even uttered a word to her. She really had been completely oblivious and invisible to him. She often wondered if he even knew her name.

So as soon as Haley heard the elevator slow down and the doors open on the ground floor, she ran out of there, well ran as in walked swiftly, for she didn't want to look like a total weirdo in front of him. As soon as she stepped away from him, she let out a long breath, feeling like she could finally breathe again, for she was free from the confines of being trapped with him. It seemed some things hadn't changed; he still hadn't spoken to her, and it had now been fourteen years.

Nathan sighed as he watched the woman walk out of the elevator, he couldn't believe that he hadn't said anything to her, he was usually so confident with women, but he had completely drawn a blank with this one, his brain had just been filled with fantasies instead of coming up with an appropriate chat up line, and usually he was able to do both simultaneously, but somehow not with her. He was slightly perplexed to say the least, but shrugged it off and watched her fine ass walk out of the building as he followed sullenly behind and went off to meet his friends for drinks, all the while wondering about his elevator ride with the Blushing Beauty, he wondered if they would share any more elevator rides in the future...

~*~

It was seven o'clock in the evening the following day, and Nathan was berating himself as he walked around his office. He knew exactly what he was doing, even though he was doing his best to reason with himself. He was waiting. But only he wasn't waiting really because he had work to do, or at least that was what he was telling himself. But the truth of the matter was, the work he was busying himself with could wait until tomorrow, and he didn't really think it was his job to be filling up photocopiers and printers with paper, let alone watering the plants. He banged his fist on the last photocopier he could fill on his floor, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Why was he doing this to himself? Why did he feel the need to see her again? In fact it was more than a need; it felt like it was necessary, which was just ridiculous. _She's just some fucking woman! _He scolded himself.

But he hadn't been able to stop the fantasies about her playing out in his head since she had stepped into that elevator last night, which was incredibly infuriating when you were trying to come up with an advertising campaign for fucking batteries. He didn't give a shit about batteries. But he certainly gave a shit about those red fuck me heels. He wondered briefly, well for a good five minutes actually, if she was flexible enough for him to take her standing while he lifted one of those shapely legs up to rest on his shoulder, just so he could see the red fuck me heels while he moved in and out of her…

He groaned pathetically to himself as he was now hard as a fucking rock. He walked back to his office and sat down at his desk, resting his head in his hands, wondering when he became such an obsessive freak. He had shared what couldn't be more than a thirty-second elevator ride with this woman and he just couldn't get her out of his head. It was insane.

After torturing himself with yet more images of her in his mind, he realised that it was now two minutes to eight o'clock. It was time. He pushed his chair away from the desk and grabbed his jacket as he headed for the elevators and pressed the button, calling it to his floor. Once it arrived, he stepped inside, pressed the button for the ground floor and took an incredibly deep breath.

_She's not going to be there you prick! _One half of his brain shouted to himself as he watched the floors light up on the display as they made their way further down the building. _But what if she is? What if she waited just like you did? _The other, more favourable side of his brain soothed. The anticipation was killing him, his heart was beating so fast he thought that it was going to just burst right out of his chest, and the images of taking her up against that fucking wall where she had been standing yesterday were now running through his brain at a million miles an hour and he was powerless to stop them or slow them down. As he neared the thirtieth floor, he hoped to God that she was there, for he really wanted to see what kind of shoes she was wearing today...

He held his breath when the elevator got to the thirty eighth floor, he was waiting for the elevator to slow down, he was trying to concentrate as hard as he could on the speed at which it was moving, which was proving incredibly difficult given the images about the Blushing Beauty that were currently flooding his brain, at that precise second he was fantasising about what her nipples would taste like, delicious, he made a bet with himself. And then, all of a sudden, the sense of euphoria which engulfed his entire being was almost overwhelming when he felt the speed of the elevator begin to slow ever so slightly once it had passed the thirty fifth floor. He breathed in deeply and straightened himself out as he waited, the last five floors seeming to pass at an excruciatingly painful pace. And then it stopped on floor thirty, and he literally felt like dropping to his knees and thanking whoever the hell might be up there. But instead he ran a nervous hand through his hair as he watched the doors open to reveal her standing outside looking every inch the Goddess she was, and he couldn't believe his fucking luck.

Haley couldn't suppress the blush that swept right across her face at the sight of Nathan being in the elevator again and just as before, she quickly dropped her head down. She hoped that this just wasn't a coincidence, but somehow she couldn't see how it could be anything more than that, however unrealistic the fact that, twenty-four hours later, both of them were in the exact same place together. It was true that she had worked this late deliberately, wondering whether she would see him again if she left the office at the same time as she had done yesterday, but she couldn't begin to allow herself to even think that Nathan had done the same thing, he was obviously just working lots of overtime, she reasoned with herself. She looked down at the floor again, much as she had done the previous night and breathed in and out deeply; waiting for the doors to close and the ground floor to arrive so she could make another hasty exit. It was strange because she had spent the whole day secretly wanting to see him again, and now that she found herself in the same vicinity as him, she felt incredibly clammy and nervous and just wanted the ground to swallow her up so she could escape from him.

Nathan stared unabashedly at the woman this time around; a shit-eating grin spread right across his face at the fact that it had seemed that she had waited for him, just like he had done with her. He was pleased to find that the attraction at least was mutual, even if she hadn't been having incredibly vivid images of them fucking against the walls running through her head all day like he had. He willed her to lift her head and look at him, in the hope that something intelligent would come out of his mouth, but she continued to stare right at the floor, so his smile gradually left his face, and the fact that she wouldn't look at him confused him considerably, for if she had waited for him, then why the hell wasn't she even acknowledging the fact that he was in the elevator with her?

God the ride down to the ground floor seemed to be going on for even longer than it had done yesterday for Haley. She bit down on her lip, fighting the need to physically restrain herself from glancing up at him, for she knew that one look into his baby blue eyes would leave her in a right state. She closed her eyes and thought back to High School, and her nickname for him, Sexy Scott, and her blush deepened as she reminded herself of how crushed out on him she had been, and it seemed that she still was, given how she was acting around him right now, she really was still the same lovesick schoolgirl she had been all those years ago.

She wondered if he would recognise her at all, but given that the last time he had seen her she had been an awkward eighteen year old, she doubted it. She had changed considerably since school; to say she had been a late bloomer was an understatement. She had thought that her confidence had increased dramatically since she had left school, but she found herself completely void of doing anything but blush in his presence yet again, she barely even had the confidence to look at him. It seemed that he just had that affect on her.

Nathan continued to look at her but she wasn't lifting her gaze to him at all, so his eyes started to wander over her body. She was wearing a light pink shirt and a tight fitting A line black skirt, which again stopped just above her knees. He almost groaned out loud when his eyes travelled down her incredibly sexy legs, down to yet another pair of fuck me heels. Today they were black court shoes with a small buckle at the front, and they just screamed sex.

Once again, his brain completely faltered at finding something appropriate to say to this woman that had occupied his thoughts constantly since he had first seen her twenty four hours ago. And he just couldn't put his finger on why he was being so ridiculous with her; it was so unlike him to get so stunned around a woman. His gaze continued to wander over her phenomenal body as he silently pleaded with her to at least look at him.

Haley felt like she was going to have to literally put a sack of sand or something on her neck to keep her head focussed on the ground. Every second she could feel it begin to rise, desperately seeking his gorgeous eyes, and she found that it was becoming harder with each passing second to keep her head in the position she wanted it to be in, until all her resolve snapped suddenly, and she decided to steal one quick glance up at him, he was probably looking out of the window or something anyway so it wouldn't matter, one quick peek wouldn't hurt.

She lifted her gaze quickly and was surprised to find that his eyes were trained on her completely. She found herself hypnotised as her gaze locked with his and she almost forgot to breathe. She held her eyes with his and then did a quick sweep of his body, which, although she couldn't see much through his tailored navy blue suit, she knew was even better than she had remembered from when he would take off his shirt after High School basketball games, Sexy Scott was still in fact incredibly sexy, probably more sexy than he had been at school, he'd certainly become even more gorgeous in the eight years since she had last seen him, which honestly shouldn't be possible really given how good looking he had been back then. She connected her line of sight with his eyes again and as she did so she noticed the smirk that was plastered all over his face, so she quickly dropped her gaze back to the floor. _Shit on me. _If that smirk wasn't meant to just make her want to just drop her panties right then and there and fuck him, she didn't know what really was going to melt into a puddle of goo if this damn elevator didn't hurry the fuck up.

_Ah, the Blushing Beauty returns._ Nathan thought to himself with a smile. God she really was fucking stunning and he found himself wondering if that blush went right down to her chest... And he had totally caught her checking him out, which eased his earlier worries somewhat, but he still found that he was unable to form a coherent sentence in his brain. He longed to reach over to her and run a finger along her cheekbones, he wanted to feel the heat from her tinted cheeks underneath his fingertips, which was an unusually sentimental act for him to think of doing, but just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, it was replaced with the need to yank her skirt up to her waist and find out what colour panties she was wearing.

Haley hadn't managed to calm her breathing down yet, she suddenly felt like she was suffocating, so this time, when she heard the chime of the elevator announcing that they had reached the bottom floor, she really did run out of the damn thing, not caring what she looked like, it was probably better than fucking fainting at his feet, only marginally though.

Nathan shook his head bewildered as to why the Blushing Beauty felt the need to physically run out of the elevator, he wondered if he had freaked her out with all the staring and smirking. He was really going to have to think of something to say to her, but for the meantime, he had an incredible pair of black fuck me heels to add to the red ones he already had permanently engrained into his memory...

~*~

And so they continued each evening, both of them making sure that they left at exactly the same time each night so that they would catch each other. Haley continued to stare at the ground, blush and sneak glances over at him, taking in his sexiness every once in a while, and Nathan would completely devour his Blushing Beauty with his eyes, and of course make a mental note of which pair of fuck me heels she wore that day.

After two months, he still hadn't said a word to her, it wasn't for lack of trying, he just felt like they had been silent in each other's presence for too long now, it would almost be strange to try and talk to her, and besides the best thing he could come up with was just, 'Hi', which seemed, and quite frankly was, pathetic.

Haley was still a little unsure as to why she kept staying behind late at work. She knew it was her obsession with Nathan that made her do it, but all she ever did was blush and look at the floor so it seemed a little stupid that she left the office like clockwork every evening at one minute to eight o'clock just to see him. Especially as she had convinced herself that there was no way in hell that he would ever be interested in her... right? She was Haley the Geek James, and he was Nathan the Sex God Scott, they just didn't belong together and besides, he probably wouldn't find her attractive anyway, she was definitely way out of his league.

But despite all this, she had started to want to see more of him, so after the first week of spending the evenings in the elevator with him, she had started to arrive at the office at different times each morning, wondering what time he got to the office each day, so that they could start to spend the mornings together too, but she never seemed to have any luck in finding him...

~*~

_Shit! _Haley thought to herself as she ran over to the elevator that she could see waiting on the ground floor. She was late and she didn't want to have to wait for another one, so she was literally running over to it, and thankfully, she managed to stick her hand in the door just before it snapped shut and stepped inside.

Nathan looked at the hand that had appeared through the door right at the last second and wondered what kind of an idiot did that, why couldn't people just wait for the next fucking elevator? But then the doors opened and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. For there was the Blushing Beauty standing right outside the doors, in all her glory, but he had barely managed to get a chance to fully appreciate the outfit and the fuck me heels she had on today, when a group of about ten people decided that they wanted to cram into the elevator with them.

Haley hadn't even looked at who was in the elevator with her when she found herself being pushed around so that more people than seemed physically possible could fit inside. She sighed to herself as she let the people push her around as they tried to create some space for the people waiting.

Nathan was standing with his back against the far wall and could see his Blushing Beauty being pushed around to accommodate the fuckers who were interrupting his personal elevator time, and he wanted to shoot each and every one of them, except for her of course. He kept his eyes on her back as she moved around, and noticed that she was wearing a silk black dress, he couldn't see the front of it yet, but his eyes travelled down her back to her ass which was fucking delectable, and continued its journey down her legs. Today the dress stopped about three inches above her knee, and then he saw the fucking fuck me heels. And damn her for wearing them. They were a simple pair of black, matt, court shoes, but they were high as ever and looked fucking amazing, quite possibly claiming the coveted prize of ultimate fuck me heels. He closed his eyes as he imaged her dressed in nothing but them and he could already feel his cock twitching and getting painfully hard.

But then the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happened. He watched in absolute horror as the Blushing Beauty was suddenly being pushed backwards right towards him. He backed up against the wall, but found that short of climbing up and escaping through the hatch at the top, and looking like a total ass in the process, he was stuck, and she was moving closer and closer towards him, or rather his cock. He felt like some really fucking suspenseful music should be playing right now, the Jaws theme would be more than fucking appropriate for what was about to happen. He was trying to think of something totally non-sexual in the hope of calming his fucking cock down, but then his eyes would look at was her ass and then the fucking fuck me heels and then they flicked back up to her ass and then the fucking shoes again as they backed towards him, it was all happening in slow motion, and he knew that there wasn't a shitting hope in hell of him calming down at all... he was quite simply fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be... not at all.

"Fuck." He simply groaned out in a low husky voice when he felt her back hit his cock.

_Oh shit. _Haley thought to herself when she felt something hard poke her in the back and of course she blushed ferociously when she heard what the person had said. There was absolutely no mistaking what that was. She tried to jump away but she was now sandwiched between the guy behind her, who had a hard on, and some dude standing in front of her. So she was completely flustered, because well now she was going to have to ride the elevator with this guy's erection poking in her back. She didn't know what the fuck to do, so she did the only thing she could think of doing, she started to turn her head to apologise for not being able to move out of his way.

Nathan was trying his best to hold still, maybe she didn't notice it, he fucking hoped that she hadn't noticed it. But he had felt her back against his cock, which meant that she must have felt it... and just shit. He couldn't believe that the first word he had spoken to his Blushing Beauty was 'fuck' while his cock was pressed into her back. What were the fucking chances of that happening? It was just one big fat disaster. His pathetic 'Hi' to her last night would have been miles better than this shit. And then just to make this whole shit ten fucking times worse, she started turning her head to look at him. He clenched his fists at his sides in desperation, it would be more than fucking wrong, on so many levels, to just grab her head and keep it facing forward right now... more than fucking wrong, however much his hands were screaming at him to just fucking do it.

Haley was just about to open her mouth and apologise, when she glanced at the face of the hard on guy and promptly shut her mouth. Nathan fucking Scott had a hard on, which was currently pressed into her back. She felt herself go tomato red and snapped her head back so she was now facing forwards. She didn't know what the fuck to do with that information.

Well at least the blush was back. That was one positive to all this fucking shit. And there wasn't really anything he could do about it now; she already knew it was him, so he guessed it was going to be an incredibly awkward elevator ride back down later on tonight. She was so close to him that if she moved her head back another inch it would be resting on his shoulder, which he desperately wanted her to do. But instead he opted for sneaking a peek at the front of her dress, just so he had the mental image to carry him through the day, so as casually as he could; he leaned his head forward slightly over her shoulder and glanced down. "Shhhh…" He groaned. He was totally about to swear again but managed to just stop himself at the last minute, for when he looked down, he got the most fantastic view of her cleavage possible. Hands down best fucking tits he'd ever seen and half of them were covered by the black silk wrap around dress she was currently wearing. And not only that, but that blush totally went right down her chest, which was just an added bonus as far as he was concerned. He pulled back slightly as he was aware that if he leaned over any more it would just be too fucking obvious for the Blushing Beauty to guess what he was doing and he totally didn't want her thinking he was some kind of pervert, even though he totally was where she was concerned.

Haley felt him lean forward and thought that she heard him groan in her ear. She was totally freaked out by all this... firstly Nathan had a hard on, which was still fully erect and poking into her back, then he leans forward and groans in her ear, and she swore she felt his cock twitch against her back and then to top all that shit off, he totally sniffed her hair. What the fuck was going on?

But before she had any time to digest and process this new turn of events, the elevator stopped at floor thirty and she squeezed her way out.

Fuck, he had totally smelt her hair. What a fucking stupid thing to do, who the hell smells hair? Freaks, that's who.

He stopped chiding himself and was surprised at the loss he felt when his Blushing Beauty moved away from him, and he really didn't want her to leave him, but given what he had just done to her, it was probably a good thing she did move away, Lord fucking knows what he would have done next. He sighed as he waited for the elevator to empty so that he could get to his floor near the top of the building, not even bothering to calm his cock down, it would be pointless, for there was no fucking way he was going to get his Blushing Beauty out of his head today, not after that.

~*~

Haley found herself waiting for the elevator at eight o'clock just like she had done every night since she had started working in this building. She couldn't concentrate all day as her mind kept drifting back to Nathan and the feeling of his hard cock being pressed against her back, and she found herself wanting to see it, to touch it, to taste it, and she even found herself wondering what it would feel like inside of her, more than once, in fact, several times. She tried desperately hard to lose herself in a book, but she found that she had to read every page at least five times, and even then she couldn't remember what the hell she had just been reading. She had given up by ten o'clock in the morning, and instead chose to spend the day analysing Nathan's behaviour in the elevator and wondering about that fucking cock of his.

Did the 'fuck' that he had let slip when she touched him mean that he liked her? Why did he have a hard on in the first place? What was with the leaning, the moaning and the hair smelling? She really didn't understand what the fuck was going on, because she desperately wanted him to like her, of course she did, she'd had a crush on him for fucking fourteen years, but she just couldn't even entertain that idea really, it just sounded ludicrous to her, why had he never spoken to her in their shared elevator rides if he really did like her? The Nathan Scott she remembered from school was confident around women; he can't have changed that much surely?

Nathan was dreading seeing her this evening. In fact, he was totally expecting her to not be there at all, given that his cock had been the last bit of him, and in fact the only part of him that had ever touched her. Why did that thought turn him on? God he was acting like a fucking thirteen year old boy, and quite honestly, it was just pitiful.

So he was surprised to say the least when the elevator stopped on the thirtieth floor. But what surprised him even more was the fact that his Blushing Beauty was looking right at him, instead of at the floor like she had been doing for the past two months. Oh fuck, was she going to slap him? She was totally going to slap him, he was sure of it, and if he was honest, he probably fucking deserved that shit.

Haley had made a decision when the elevator stopped. If he was there, she wasn't going to just look at the floor, she was going to look at him, and try to work out what the fuck was going on between them. So the elevator doors opened, and there he stood, of course he was there, and she looked him right in the eyes and walked inside, standing right opposite him.

God his eyes were so fucking gorgeous. She found herself getting distracted by him and she really didn't want that to happen so she hastily moved her eyes away from his but then she found that she was distracted by his body. God, did he have to be such a fucking sexy man? His light grey suit was tailored perfectly, and the blue shirt he had on only served to accentuate his stunning eyes to her even more than usual.

Nathan was puzzled. This was a fucking turn around to say the least. She was looking at him. Properly. Not her little carefully planned glances that she usually threw his way when she thought he wasn't looking, but she was properly staring at him now.

Haley's brain wouldn't function. She was so caught up in just drinking him in that she couldn't think straight and the only coherent thought running through her brain revolved around was that rock hard cock of his... but she managed to shake her head of her dirty thoughts and concentrate, when all of a sudden the elevator stopped moving.

Haley quickly glanced at the wall panel and noticed that they were still only at floor twenty-three. Her eyes grew wide and she started to panic, so she rushed over to the display and started frantically pressing the buttons, eventually finding the button which should in theory open the doors, only nothing was happening. So it seemed that they were somewhere near floor twenty-three, but not quite there.

Nathan could see that his Blushing Beauty was getting just a little bit anxious, so like the total superhero he was, naturally, he decided to swoop right in and help out, hitting the alarm button, which seemed to be the one button his Blushing Beauty had managed to miss in her freak out against the wall panel. The security guard picked up their SOS call and he leaned against the wall as his Blushing Beauty started pacing along the opposite side to where he was standing.

The security guard informed him that he was going to call an engineer but given the time, it would probably be an hour at least before they got there. Nathan thanked the security guard and listened as he switched the line off. He turned his gaze back around to find his Blushing Beauty with her head leaning against the wall and her eyes closed, her breasts protruding forward in the dress she was wearing, and fuck, was that not the perfect fucking position for him to take her in. Her cleavage was just amazing, the curve of her breasts was so perfect, and he desperately wanted to run his tongue along it, he fucking wanted a taste. He moved his gaze down her body, following every single one of her sensual curves which were highlighted perfectly by the silk of her dress, until he reached those God damn fuck me heels, and he groaned to himself. This was fucking payback, that's what this was, payback for all his leering over the past two months, because now he was going to have to spend a whole fucking hour trapped in an elevator with his Blushing Beauty and her fucking fuck me heels. And he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to resist her for that long. Thirty seconds proved a fucking challenge for him each night... what the fuck was he going to be like once an hour was over; he was going to have a serious case of blue balls that was for sure.

_A fucking hour. _Haley thought to herself. What the fuck was she going to do for a fucking hour while stuck in an elevator with Sexy Scott who had no idea who the fuck she was. She must have done something seriously bad in a previous life for this to happen to her. But then the more she thought about this morning's elevator ride, the more she realised that Nathan had probably had a hard on this morning because of her, well it hadn't gone down when she her back was against him, that was for sure, and she was convinced that he had looked down her top at her cleavage, and then there was the moan, and to top it all off, he sniffed her fucking hair. And that's when it hit her; if he didn't like her, he at least wanted her, and she was going to have some fun of her own playing with him...

She breathed in deeply and almost laughed at the way his eyes seemed to be glued to her chest as he watched it rise and fall. This was going to be easy... probably too easy.

"So which company do you work for Nathan?" She asked casually as she wrapped her arms behind her back and pushed on them a little more, jutting her chest out that little bit further.

_And she fucking finally speaks!_ Nathan thought to himself as he listened to her sexy voice. But then he realised he knew his name... how the hell did she know that? He snapped his gaze up to her face, reluctantly leaving her cleavage behind and looked at her with an extremely confused expression on his face. "Barkers and Son, the advertising company." He answered her sceptically. He couldn't resist asking, he had to know how she knew his name, because that was going to be some inventive shit on her behalf, maybe she bribed the security guards or something, he really should have thought about doing that himself. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

Haley smiled. That had been far too easy. "I know lots about you, Nathan Scott." She answered in what she hoped was a sultry voice.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her, so she knew his first name and his surname. What the fuck?! "You didn't answer my question." Was all he said back, wanting the answer from her, he had to know how she knew who he was.

Haley shrugged and pushed away from the wall, walking towards him. "We know each other." She said, giving him a slight clue.

_What? _There was no fucking way that he knew her. There was no way on this Earth that he would have met her before and not remembered her; she was his fucking Blushing Beauty for Christ's sake! He was racking his brains, but was completely coming up short, so he was absolutely certain that he had never met her before in his life. But he had to admit, he was slightly distracted by the way her hips were swaying over to him in that dress, she had such a sexy walk, so he may not have been concentrating his hardest. "What's your name?" He asked.

Haley giggled and shook her head at him. "I'm not saying."

He groaned. Why was she being so coy? It wasn't fucking fair. She continued her sway towards him and he gulped, purely because well, she was his fucking Blushing Beauty and she was walking towards him with such conviction, but there was no blush evident on her face right now, she was just oozing sexiness, and he was growing harder by the second.

Haley didn't know where this new found confidence was coming from, but she liked the power she held in that moment. She walked closer to him, eventually coming to a stop right beside his body and stepped in between his legs, raised her arms and placed her hands on either side of his arms on the wall behind him. She leant up into his neck until she found his ear and she listened as his breathing quickened in pace, as she breathed softly on his skin, and then she opened up her mouth and nibbled on his earlobe, pulling it in between her teeth. She heard him moan and as she released his earlobe she leaned right into him, pressing her body against his, feeling his arousal through his trousers, suppressing her own groan from escaping through her lips at the feel of his cock against her body again. "You don't remember me do you?" She whispered in his ear.

Nathan once again tried to search through every single fucking memory he could find in his brain, but she was making it too hard for him to think. Her body was pressed tightly against his and he could feel every single one of her breaths on the skin of his neck, sending shivers right through him. And then there was the way that her breasts were totally leaning against his chest, which seemed to be the only thing his brain wanted to think about right now. He completely gave up and just accepted the fact that he couldn't remember who she was. "No." He answered honestly, his voice rough, gravely and low.

Haley smiled, she knew he wouldn't remember her, when she showed people pictures of herself growing up at school not one person hadn't been shocked as hell when she pointed herself out in them. So she didn't mind really. She pulled away from him though and continued playing her little game. "That's a shame Nathan." She said with a pout and then started to pull away even more from him as she turned and started walking back to the other side of the elevator.

_No fucking way. _He wasn't going to let her get away with that. "Fucking tease." He growled at her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to him, moving out of the way so that she hit the back wall and he quickly rolled himself over so that she was trapped there, and he pushed his body into hers this time. He bowed his head down to hers and hovered just above her, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes. "I might not know your name, but I do know that you want me. You wanted me the very second you laid eyes on me in that elevator two months ago, didn't you?" He said huskily.

_God if only he knew! _Haley thought to herself. Try fourteen years! She could feel the blush heating her cheeks as she thought to how silly she must have seemed stealing glances at him every single night and not saying anything to him for two whole months.

Nathan smiled as he got the reaction he was hoping for. He moved one of his hands from the wall and started to stroke her cheek. "You turn the most beautiful colour when you blush, which you do every time you see me." He murmured, more to himself than to her.

All Haley could think about was the fact that Nathan Scott was fucking caressing her cheek and she more than fucking liked it. She looked into his stunning blue eyes and sighed contently to herself. He really was mister fucking perfect. But then she realised what she was doing and she snapped herself out of it, a smug grin fluttering over her face. "And what about your hard cock that happened to be pressed right into my back this morning?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrow at him, letting him know that the game was far from over.

_Fuck, did she just say 'cock'? _Holy fuck. She totally did. He groaned and closed his eyes briefly, replaying the way she had said it again in his head, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers, before returning back to the moment. He realised he couldn't deny it and so decided to flip her question right back to her. "You fucking liked it though, didn't you? You liked knowing how much you turn me on? What with the sexy dresses and the fuck me heels you wear each day, torturing me... do you like playing games?" He asked her sexily as he ground his hard cock into her stomach.

Oh fuck. Haley couldn't stop the moan from escaping from her lips this time; he was too fucking hard, too fucking perfect for her not to, and she fucking wanted him.

Nathan loved the noise that had just passed through her lips and he smirked to himself, knowing that he was getting her worked up good and proper. He ground himself against her again. "Can you feel how much I want you?" He groaned into her ear.

And oh my God... he had just said that he fucking wanted her. Nathan the Sex God Scott wanted Haley the Geek James. She couldn't believe it. And then, all of a sudden, the desire she had been harbouring for him for fourteen years rushed through her so quickly, before she knew what was happening she had leaned up on her tip toes and her mouth had landed on top of his, her hands instantly moved into his hair where she wrapped her fingers up it it, pushing his mouth harder onto hers as she kissed him hungrily.

Nathan groaned into her mouth when she literally attacked him. Not that he was complaining becuase this shit felt fucking amazing. He pressed himself into her so that she was leaning right up against the wall, and moved his mouth in time with hers, she'd set a frantic pace and he was more than happy to keep up with it, his hand that had been tracing her cheek now moved back into her hair as he held her head in place so he could deepen and speed up the kiss some more.

The second Haley felt his tongue sneek out and touch her lips, she opened her mouth for him, unable to hold back the moan when she felt her tongue connect with his. She allowed his tongue to tangle with hers, but it was when she felt his cock grind into her stomach again that she completely fucking lost it.

Nathan felt her pushing against him but he wasn't ready to stop this yet. But she was getting more and more forceful with him, so he moved his weight off her slightly, and the second he had done so, he felt her push him away from her just enough so she could switch positions with him, and in a flash, he found that he was up against the wall, and she was standing in front of him, and her lips hadn't left his for a fucking second, thank God.

She had to look at it at least, for it was all she could fucking think about, yet again. She moved her hands from the wall where she had been steadying herself and bought them around to the front of his trousers and started to unbuckle his belt, making quick work of the clasp on the trousers as well as the zipper.

Oh shit. She was fucking good, this was just fucking amazing. He felt her hands grip the waistband of his trousers as well as his boxers and then she yanked them down his body, stopping when they were halfway down his thighs. Her mouth had moved from his lips down to his neck, she was now leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses around his pulse point, and he felt like his skin was on fire.

Haley dropped her grasp on his boxers and trousers and began trailing her fingertips back up his thighs, smiling against his skin when she felt him shudder underneath her touch, as she took a long lick of his neck with her tongue, leaving a kiss at the end of it. "I've been thinking about your cock all day. Wondering what it feels like, what it tastes like, what you would feel like inside of me." She muttered against his neck as her hands moved closer to their intended target.

Holy fucking shit. She was talking dirty to him. But before he even had a second to process what she had just said to him, he felt her hands land on his cock, and all coherence, not that he had any really to begin with, flew right out of the window. "Fuck." He muttered when he felt her grab it with her right hand.

God his cock felt fucking perfect. She gripped his long, thick, hard length and pumped her hand right up his shaft and then worked it back down, repeating the action several times, speeding up her actions with each stroke.

Nathan groaned, he didn't know what the hell else to do, he didn't even know his Blushing Beauty's name. The feeling of her squeezing and running her hand up and down his cock was just sheer perfection. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, finding himself starting to get lost in the sensations she was making him feel, and he allowed her all the access she wanted to his neck so that she could continue her ministrations.

"You feel fucking amazing." Haley whispered seductively as she moved her mouth back up to his ear, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. But she wanted more. She moved her mouth down his neck and over the shirt still covering his body, leaving random kisses on his chest as she moved further down his torso, her right hand continued to move up and down his length, her left hand moved under his shirt and started tracing random patterns over his hips and running along the V of his pelvic bone.

Nathan felt her hand release his cock, he moaned at the loss of contact and looked down to see what the hell she was doing, she'd fucking better finish what she started, he wouldn't allow her to tease him like that. But as he glanced down, he saw that she had settled down on her knees, and was now using that sexy tongue of hers to wet her lips. And fuck was that a sight to behold.

Haley couldn't help it when her tongue snaked out from between her lips to wet them. He was fucking amazing. She felt the shrill of anticipation run through her as she wondered yet again what he would taste like. She lifted her gaze slightly and saw that Nathan was looking down at her, a look of complete unadulterated lust on his face, and she licked her lips once more as she got herself ready to taste him.

Fuck she really was a sexy little thing. The look she had just given him held nothing but complete desire for him and he fucking loved it. The knowledge that she was looking at him like that because of what she was about to do sent nothing but complete longing for her right through every single part of his body. He watched as she turned her attention back to his cock and his breathing became heavier as he watched her lower her head to him.

Haley reached out to his length with her tongue, and she started on the underside, running her tongue right up to the tip in one long lick, holding the base of his cock with her hand to steady it. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock a couple of times, hearing his breathing quicken with each rotation.

Jesus fucking Christ. She really was a fucking cock tease. He fought with every single bit of resolve he could muster to just keep himself from shoving his cock right into her mouth. He continued watching her, watching the way her tongue swept around the head of his cock, but it only made him want to be inside of her mouth even more. It was torture. He moaned in frustration.

Haley smiled at the noises he was making, she knew exactly what he wanted, and decided after a fourth rotation that she had played with him enough, and plus, she wanted him inside of her mouth. She lowered her mouth over his cock and then closed her lips around the base of him.

He nearly came then and there, but luckily he managed to stop himself. Shit her mouth was fantastic. She moved her lips up his cock, using her tongue to trace along the underside of his length and then when she reached the head, she swirled her tongue around before lowering herself back down him again.

Haley loved the feeling of him being inside of her mouth. She used her teeth to graze along his length as she moved up him this time, and she heard him groan in appreciation. She felt his hands move into her hair as she started to move at a quicker pace, alternating between using her tongue and her teeth to help him near his release. She wanted to take as much of him as she could inside of her mouth, and so she relaxed her throat and took in more of him, while bobbing her head up and down, feeling him hit the back wall of her throat.

Nathan gripped her hair tighter and started to rock his hips with the rhythm she had set, the feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat was just unbelievable, he could feel his body begin to tense, he tried as hard as he could to keep it at bay, he wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, but then he felt one of her hands reach up and start to touch his balls, and he was done for. "Fuck..." He moaned as he felt his cock begin to twitch with his orgasm.

Haley sucked down hard on him as she felt his cock begin to pulsate and then she felt him begin to empty in her mouth. She made a point of making sure that she got as much of him as she could, sucking and swallowing all she could get. Once she was satisfied that she had got it all, she released his cock and felt Nathan loosen his grip on her hair. She got up from the floor and stood right in front of him, her tongue licking her lips slowly and seductively. "You taste good too." Haley stated as she looked into his eyes, noticing the fact that they had turned much darker than they had been before.

Nathan stared right back into her sexy brown eyes intently; wanting to communicate to her just how much he fucking wanted her. He glanced down briefly and was met with her cleavage and knew he had to feel her. He kicked off his shoes and shoved his trousers and boxers off his body. He growled at her and pushed her backwards quickly, until they were back on her side of the elevator and she was up against the wall. "It's my turn now." He said suggestively in her ear.

Haley felt his mouth land on the side of her neck and she moaned at the feeling of him being on her skin. He dragged his mouth all the way along her neck, sucking and nipping on her skin, he was sure to leave a mark, but she didn't care, she couldn't bring herself to, not when it felt this good. She then felt his mouth start to move lower, following the deep V of her dress until he reached her cleavage.

Nathan pulled away from her and lifted his hand to her breasts, tracing the lines of her phenomenal cleavage, firstly with the right breast, and then with the left. He heard her gasp when his hand moved from its position down her body, grazing her already hardened nipples lightly as he found the buckle that was holding the silk to her body and released it, watching as the dress fell open.

Fuck. She was wearing possibly the sexiest lingerie he'd ever seen in his life. Her black bra had a thick line of black material running along the top, and then underneath was nothing but delicate lace, allowing him to see half of her rosy pink nipples through it. His eyes wanted to stay on her breasts forever, but he knew that he needed to see the rest of her. His gaze moved down her flat stomach and then stopped when he got to her panties, which matched the bra she was wearing, the lace detail on the front of them being the same as that on the bra. He reached his hands up and pushed her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and took a couple of steps back from her as his eyes completely devoured her.

Haley had never felt sexier in her life. His eyes were roaming shamelessly over her and she revelled in the knowledge that his breathing was becoming sharper and more laboured as he looked at her.

Nathan watched as she reached around and unclasped the bra and he gasped when it fell to the floor revealing the most perfect breasts ever. He watched as she then trailed her hands down her sides and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties once she reached her hips and slid them down her legs, before standing back up for him. She was simply beautiful. He then watched as she started to step out of the shoes and he knew he had to stop her. "Leave the shoes on." He commanded in a husky voice.

Haley bit down on her lip and watched him as he stalked back over to her, and kissed her roughly on the mouth. His hands were running up and down her sides, and then she felt them move to her breasts, and she moaned into his mouth when she felt him rub her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. She was so fucking ready for him, she wanted him desperately.

Nathan moved his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down the right side of her neck, heading towards her breast, he needed to taste her. Once he reached her breast, he snuck his tongue out and circled her nipple a few times, listening to her whimper, and then sucked down on her breast, gently biting down on her nipple in the process, causing her to groan out loud. Fuck she tasted good.

He pulled back from her and kissed his way back up to her mouth, forcing his tongue inside of her, while running his hands up and down her sides again, eventually moving his hand down to her thigh, before trailing his hand back up along the inside of it until he reached her centre. He trailed a finger up her slit and groaned into her mouth, then pulled away panting as his finger continued to trail up and down through her folds. "Fuck you're so wet." He groaned.

Haley's own breathing was also rapid and sharp. She moved her hands down his chest and took the opportunity of him not leaning against her to pull his suit jacket off and unbutton his shirt, the only pieces of clothing that remained between them. As soon as she unbuttoned the shirt, she pushed it off his shoulders and threw it on her floor, her eyes roamed all over his perfectly chiselled chest as her fingers started to traces the lines of his muscles. She felt his finger begin to move faster through her folds and when he found her entrance, he circled it a few times, teasing her. "Please Nathan." Haley moaned as she lowered her mouth to his chest and kissed him.

He desperately wanted to be inside of her, he wanted to feel some part of him inside of her. But it was his turn to play with her now. He had to know her name; he couldn't keep calling her his Blushing Beauty any more, not after this, it seemed inappropriate somehow. "What's your name?" He questioned, his voice strained with the control he had to exercise, for he wanted nothing more than to plunge his fingers into her, he was already getting hard again.

Haley shook her head as she moved her hands up to his neck and dragged her fingernails along his skin. "I'm not telling you." She muttered against his shoulder as she rested herself there, only to moan out loud when he increased the pressure of his finger just outside of her entrance.

"Tell me." He demanded, this time he dragged his finger back up her soaking wet folds and circled her clit before heading back down to continue circling her entrance.

"No." Haley replied breathlessly. "You'll have to remember it."

Nathan growled at her determination. "Tell me please." He pleaded with her. He was starting to lose all his control, he needed to be inside of her now but she wasn't cooperating with him and he couldn't for the life of him place where he knew her from, not that he was really trying at the moment. It would be so much easier if she would just tell him.

Haley wasn't going to tell him. She was starting to get annoyed with all his teasing, it wasn't fair, and he was blackmailing her. So instead of answering him and have him tease her some more, she reached down and grabbed his hand that was currently just outside of where she needed him to be, and pushed him inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan muttered quietly when he felt two of his fingers slip inside of her with the force of her hand pushing him up to her. She was so tight and so wet, and he just couldn't help himself. "You should have just asked if you wanted them inside of you." He teased as he started to pump them in and out of her, bending his fingers at the ends so that he could hit all the right spots.

"Shit." Haley muttered when she felt him rubbing against her. The pace of his fingers was unrelenting and she could already feel her body start to tingle.

"Do you like that?" Nathan asked as he continued moving his fingers inside of her, he could feel her clenching her inner muscles around his fingers as the continued to rub on her spot. It was a stupid question for him to ask, because he could feel how much she liked it, but he wanted to hear it.

"Mmmm." Haley moaned, she couldn't come up with anything more articulate that than right now, he certainly knew what he was doing. She could feel that coil from deep within her stomach begin to tighten and she knew that she was close. "Harder." She commanded as she clung onto his shoulder.

Nathan doubled his efforts and increased the pace and pressure of his fingers, using his thumb to reach up and rub her clit in time with the movements of his fingers, when he felt her muscles clamp down on his fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh shit Nathan!" Haley cried out as she felt her orgasm overtake her whole body. She gripped onto his shoulders tighter and clung on as her body shuddered with the force of the pleasure that was running through her.

Nathan moved his fingers out of her when he felt her body calm down and saw that his fingers were coated with her juices, and he couldn't help himself, he bought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, tasting her, moaning as he did so. "Fuck you taste amazing." He mumbled as he withdrew his fingers from his mouth.

Haley bit down on her lip as she watched him taste her. That was so fucking sexy, he was so fucking sexy.

Nathan looked over at Haley and glanced over her body again, his eyes moving from her breasts, down her stomach to her legs and eventually reaching those fuck me heel. He felt his cock twitch again, and he knew that he had to be inside of her. "I want you." He said simply as he placed his hand around her waist and pulled her to him.

As soon as Haley was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his mouth down to hers, kissing him roughly, letting him know that she wanted him too. She felt his other hand join the one already planted around her waist and then felt his hand run over her ass and down to her thighs. Just as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, he reached down and picked her up off the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles together behind him.

Nathan quickly backed her up against the wall and pulled his mouth away from hers; placing hot, wet kisses over her cheeks and down to her jaw, eventually reaching her neck. He was moving his hips against her trying to generate some kind of friction for him to alleviate the ache he felt, but he knew nothing was going to ease him now; all he needed was to be inside of her. He shifted her around a little in his arms so that his cock was just outside of her and he pulled his mouth away from her skin and leaned back a little, wanting to watch her as he entered her.

"Fuck!" Haley cried out as she felt him thrust into her.

"Shit!" Nathan moaned as he watched her expression on her face. She looked into his eyes and he saw nothing but pure desire basking there. He pulled out of her and slammed back into her as he started to lick and suck on her neck. "You're so fucking tight." He mumbled against her skin.

"God you feel so good." Haley moaned as she grabbed a hold of his hair and started to rock herself along to his rhythm. He was increasing the pace of his thrusts each time he entered her, and she couldn't help the moans of pleasure that were dripping from her lips. He was just perfect. She couldn't believe that she was having sex with Nathan Scott against the glass wall of an elevator, but she didn't care about the implications of it all because it just felt fucking right. The urge to have him deeper inside of her was growing and growing until it was too much for her to take and so she used her heel clad feet to push against his ass each time he entered her, causing him to go that little bit deeper. "Yes." Haley cried out.

"Fuck yes." Nathan returned as he felt his cock move further inside of her and then she clenched her muscles around him and he almost couldn't take it. This was fucking better than anything he had come up with in his head. The feel of her tight pussy surrounding his cock was just mind blowing; nothing had ever felt this good before. And then she started digging the heels of her fuck me shoes into his ass and the fucking fantasy was complete.

"Shit Nathan, I'm close." Haley mumbled into his hair as she tugged on it with her fingers, his pace was now so frantic, and she was matching him thrust for thrust, there was this insatiable need that was ripping through her entire being, she never wanted this to end but she knew that when it did, the pleasure would be fucking out of this world.

"Come for me baby." He whispered huskily in her ear as he bit down on her earlobe, and then moved his mouth down to her pulse point and circled it with his tongue, before leaving a shaky kiss over it; he was so breathless he could barely think straight.

"Oh fuck! Nathan!" Haley cried out as she felt her orgasm explode from deep inside of her. She felt Nathan continue to move in and out of her as her inner muscles clung to him uncontrollably, and her whole body shook with the power of her climax.

Nathan moaned as his own orgasm erupted and his cock exploded inside of her. He rested his head against her shoulder to calm down a little as he peppered her skin with kisses, his breathing incredibly laboured and rough. Once he had calmed his breathing down, he lowered her to the floor and cupped her face with his hands, and guided her face up to his as he kissed her lightly. "That was amazing." He muttered against her lips.

"Mmm." Haley returned as she kissed him back, only to be interrupted by the sound of the intercom in the elevator coming to life.

"Sir the engineer has fixed the problem; you should be on your way down in a minute or so." The security guard informed them.

Nathan leaned his forehead against hers and sighed, before placing one last kiss on her lips and then releasing her so that they could both put their clothes back on.

They dressed in silence and Nathan continued to stare intently at her, still drawing a complete blank as to how they knew each other. After a minute had passed, he felt the elevator move downwards again, and he smiled over at the woman who was now standing back at the opposite side of the elevator to him.

Haley still hadn't calmed down at all. She couldn't believe what had just happened, it had been so unlike her to do anything like that, but it had just been the most intense and amazing moment of her entire life. As she watched the lights on the panel light up, indicating that they were coming closer and closer to the ground floor, part of her wondered if they would ever share another elevator ride together again, had he simply got what he wanted from her? She looked over at Nathan and saw that he was smiling at her, and she smiled back, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"My Blushing Beauty." Nathan chuckled to himself quietly as he watched her eyes leave his gaze and focus back to the floor, just like she always did.

The doors to the elevator eventually opened, and like the gentleman that he was, Nathan let the woman walk out of the elevator first. It was the first time that she didn't rush away from him, and part of him knew that she was trying to work out what was going to happen between them next, where did they go from here? He watched her as she walked towards the door of the building.

Haley stopped walking and sighed as she reached the front doors to the building. She didn't want to leave. She heard Nathan walk up behind her and then stop just inches away from her back; she could feel the heat resonating from his body. Then she felt his breath on her neck and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'll see you at the same time tomorrow." Nathan said huskily, before leaning in closer to her ear. "Haley James." He whispered.

**AN – So he remembered who she was... eventually!! Alright guys... let me know what you thought of this by leaving me a review! Thanks! x**


End file.
